fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Playing/Antagonists
Dr. ySock Power(s) * Living sock puppet * Able to speak every language * Mechanical genius * Able to walk Description Dr. ySock (Pronounced "ē-säk") is the main antagonist of the first Saga of Role-Playing. He desires to take all the moisture in the world and plan to use it to get himself wet whenever he wishes, along with world domination. Since he is a sock puppet, he rested on the left hand of his assistant, Brock, until he later gained the ability to walk on his own. He is later possibly killed by Eris. Eris Power(s) * Necromancy * Immortality * Almost limitless strength * Teleportation * Flight * Mind control * Swordplay * Overshadowing * Surviving most fatal attacks * Ability to transform into a giant, one-eyed, flying monster Description Eris (Pronounced "ər-əs") is the enigmatic god (Unlike his Greek folklore counterpart, which is a goddess) of chaos, strife, and discord. He is the main antagonist of the second Saga of Role-Playing. He wishes for multiversal domination and stops at nothing to achieve it, including murdering civilians and his fellow evil gods and goddesses. He is eventually killed by Wolf using his Wizzrobe powers after Eris slipped into virtual reality, in which anyone who properly entered had absolute limitless strength and can't die, and since Eris had not entered properly, Wolf had enough strength to murder him. After his death, Wolf stole his powers and slipped out of virtual reality the same way Eris entered in order to keep his Wizzrobe powers, absolute limitless strength, and ability to never die. Wolf Power(s) *Mental *Ghost Form *Eris' powers *Wizzrobe's powers *Limitless strength *Ability to never die Description The main antagonist of third Saga of Role-Playing. He is an insane persona and twisted mind. He wears crimson red armor created in another dimension, while away from his former group. Creations Minions: *Puokies: **Purple puppies with mental powers, created by Wolf. When angered, they become extremely vicious. Bosses: *Master Wolf: **A mental creation made by Wolf. It has mental powers and acts pretty insane throughout combat. It also uses some magic when in battle. Carl Power(s) * Invisibility * Flight * Overshadowing * Paranormal resistance * Planar walk Description Carl is a ghost that resides in the afterlife. At first, he was believed by everyone except Wolf to not be evil, but he was later discovered to be evil. He tried to take Wolf's body for himself in order to live in the Human realm, but his plans were foiled by GF, C22helios, and Wolf while he was possessing his ex-girlfriend, Kim. He has since tried multiple times to gain world domination, but is foiled every time. Yrrej Power(s) * Flight * Fatal lasers * Immortality * Invincibility (Minus one weakness) * Elemental powers * Healing powers * Multiplying by one billion Description Yrrej is the ultimate villain (or at least what he calls himself), he is a powerful deity and clone of Jerry, he cannot be stopped, his weakness is unknown, but Jerry is destined to destroy him. HOWEVER, Jerry later fought him and turned into Super Jerry, using the cheers of the other peeps, Jerry destroyed Yrrej, Yrrej died by the efforts of Wolf, Nexus, GF, Val, Zie, and JERRY! Charles McBusinessMan Power(s) * Money. Lots and lots of money. Description Charles McBusinessMan is a businessman tycoon that owns 62% of the entire world's industries, including Mr. Smoothy and Eggo Waffles. He is secretly an evil mastermind who has used his money for evil, including funding ySock's evil weapons. Cruzanchi Power(s) * Mind control * Mechanical genius Description Cruzanchi is the leader of the planet Xerophia, which is a planet with the population being 90% females. She is tries to enslave all the boys to make the planet an all-girl planet and empire. Her plans are foiled and she is killed with the combined efforts of Wolf, C22, GF, DP, and Pitoo. Brock Power(s) * None Description Brock is the Pewter City gym leader located in Kanto region in the Pokémon series. He has become a villain and Dr. ySock's right-hand man (Literally). Little is it known that Dr. ySock actually works for him, and that he works for Ganondorf. He is later killed by Wolf, C22, and GF. Ganondorf Power(s) * Limitless strength * Immortality * Swordplay * Necromancy * Flight * Teleportation * Overshadowing * Firing energy balls * Transformation into Ganon * Surviving most fatal attacks Description Ganondorf is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda. He is the boss of Brock, and works for Tabuu. He is later killed by C22. Tabuu Power(s) * Growth * Teleportation * Flight * Eye lasers * Giant fatal blasts that can be dodged by sidestepping Description Tabuu is the hidden antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. He is the boss of Ganondorf and wants to take over the entire universe. It is later revealed to have been working for Hades. He is later killed by the combined efforts of Wolf, GF, and C22. Hades Power(s) * Growing * Shrinking * Immortality * Nearly invincible * Nearly limitless strength Description Hades is the main antagonist for the second half of Kid Icarus: Uprising and is the God and Lord of the Underworld. He is behind all the actions involving Dr. ySock and is actually trying to take over the universe. He is killed by the combined efforts of Wolf, C22, and GF. Eesock Seesock Power(s) * Living sockpuppet * Able to walk * Brute strength Description Eesock Seesock is Dr. ySock's cousin and a former member of his army. He tried to take over the world, but was killed by Wolf, C22, and GF. He speaks like a pirate. Amazon Pandora Power(s) * Immortality * Superhuman strength * Flight * Teleportation Description Amazon Pandora is the Human form of Pandora in Kid Icarus: Uprising. She tried to turn every living being on the planet Xerophia into girls and mind control them to raise an army to take over Earth. Her plans are foiled and she is killed by GF with the assistance of C22 and Wolf. Category:Role-Playing